With the increasing complexity of solid-state electronic devices such as hybrid microelectronic circuits, which now include large-scale hybrids, it is a practical impossibility to achieve 100% inspection in accordance with established visual inspection criteria, as well as to do a substantive wiring inspection. Visual inspection and reporting are becoming more involved and tedious and require extensive paper reporting and analysis of noted defects and/or imperfections.
The technique presently employed utilizes an XY table which is manually manipulated by the operator to place a circuit under inspection beneath optical viewing apparatus. The minute size of the device under inspection and, more particularly the minute dimensions between and among targets and/wire bonds to be inspected make the movement and observation functions quite tedious and complex, especially since such minute movement requires a high level of manual dexterity which only serves to reduce or degrade the concentration required for the actual inspection. In addition, even minor distractions make it difficult to recall the last target examined prior to the distraction.